10 AriadneEames Themed Drabbles
by vilis91
Summary: Challenge accepted!


**Zasady:  
1. Wybierz: postać, parę, character, pairing albo fandom jaki lubisz.  
2. Włącz odtwarzacz muzyki i ustaw go random/shuffle/losowo.  
3. Napisz historyjki powiązane do piosenek które właśnie lecą. Do wykorzystania masz tylko czas wyznaczony przez daną piosenkę do napisania historyjki. Zaczynasz pisać gdy zaczyna się piosenka I kończysz gdy kończy się utwór. Nie ociągaj się!  
4. Zrób dziesięć takich, opublikuj.**

**1. Skreatch feat. ****John Green - Roxanne **

Muzyka dudniła mu w piersi zagłuszając nawet bicie jego serca. Nie lubił takich klimatów, choć jego natura złodzieja/fałszerza kochała panujący tu chaos.

Sączył kolejnego drinka i kiedy miał darować sobie ten dzień/wieczór, zobaczył ją wśród tańczącego tłumu. Anioł.

**2. Frey - Look After You**

Ariadne leżała nieprzytomna w szpitalu już drugi tydzień. Lekarze stwierdzili śpiączkę, co było zarazem przekleństwem jak i ulgą, bo nie spadła do limba. Wszyscy myśleli że jedyne co może skrzywdzić panią Architekt był świat przestępczy. Nikt nie pomyślał o pijanym kierowcy.

Siedział przy niej cały ten czas, nie odstępował jej na krok. Chciał być pierwszą jaką zobaczy po przebudzeniu. Bo właśnie po wypadku uświadomił że chce ją za żonę.

Jednak nic go nie przygotowało na amnezję powypadkową.

**3. Iron And Wine Calexico - Burn That Broken Bed**

Leniwy wieczór przed telewizorem z piwem w ręku, kolejny wieczór bezmyślnego patrzenia w ekran. Stracił rachubę w ilości piwa które wypił. Jego zazwyczaj bystry umysł od wielu dni zaćmiewały opary alkoholu. Piskliwy sygnał który dochodził z jego telefonu po raz kolejny z niezliczonych razy przedarł się przez mruk telewizji. ARIADNE pojawiło się po raz kolejny z niezliczonych razy. I po raz kolejny z niezliczonych razy nawet nie zastanawiał się nad odebraniem połączenia.

**4. Audioslave – Be Yourself**

To co przyciągało go do niej była tajemnica. Nie wszyscy chcieli wierzyć w niejasną przeszłość pani Architekt, ale on to widział.

Zauważał jak czasami Ariadne powstrzymuje słowa które cisnęły jej się na usta, to jak się spinała za każdym razem gdy mówił „znam cię".

Pewnego wieczoru, między jedną pracą a drugą, zaczął ją śledzić. Jego natura złodzieja nie pozwalała mu na odpuszczenie tematu. I wtedy odkrył prawdę.

Prawdę która bardzo mu się spodobała.

**5. 3oh!3 feat. Katy Perry – Starstrukk**

Las Vegas, powinno mówić wszystko. Dzikie imprezowanie. Taniec do utraty tchu. Śmiech. Kąpiel w fontannie. Jednak to wszystko bladło przy tym co stało się w rzeczonej fontannie podczas wschodu Słońca. Pocałowała go, jego prawdziwa Ariadne. Nie Panią Architekt a prawdziwą ją. I wiedział że będą do końca swoich dni.

**6. Gymm Class Heroes – Cookie Jar**

-Eames, gdzie są moje ciasteczka? – Właśnie w tym momencie wiedział że ma przechlapane. Nie było ciastek z płatkami czekoladowymi a była godzina przy której każdy szanujący się sklep był zamknięty.

Gdy po raz kolejny usłyszał swoje imię wiedział że to nie skończy się najlepiej. Kłótnie z ciężarną Ariadne zawsze kończyły się łzami w zamkniętej łazience.

**7. Florence and The Machine - Drumming Song**

Ból głowy go zabijał. A pobudki co dwie godziny coraz bardziej wyprowadzały go z równowagi. Nienawidził mieć wstrząśnienia mózgu.

Kiedy po raz kolejny Ariadne go obudziła z jękiem wstał i bez słowa wyszedł do łazienki. Oparł się rękoma o umywalkę. Chciał skupić myśli, jednak wszystko mu umykało. Z rozmyślań wyrwały go ramiona oplecione wokół jego bioder.

-Nie rób tego więcej – głos Ariadne trząsł się.

**8. The National – England**

Stali przed domem wybudowanym z czerwonej cegły, z białymi okiennicami i drzwiami. Dach powoli zaczynał się rozlatywać. Dom był opuszczony.

Sam widok przyprawiał go o ucisk w piersi. To tu zginęli jego rodzice, jego rodzeństwo i po części, on sam. To był jego dom, resztki jakiejkolwiek prawdy w jego życiu.

-Moja rodzina… wszyscy zginęli w pożarze. Nikt nie ocalał. Nie mam nikogo Ariadne. Jestem sam…

Poczuł silniejszy uścisk na ręce i wiedział w tym momencie że to już jest nieprawda.

**9. Mike Posner – Cooler than me**

Goniło ich stado projekcji. Jej śmiech odbijał się od ścian budynków. Nic sobie nie robiła z niebezpieczeństwa w postaci rządnych krwi projekcji. Całe szczęście że ekstrakcja się powiodła inaczej nie było by tak wesoło.

-Hej! Nie rób takiej kwaśniej miny! Wyluzuj, mam cię!

Nie mógł uwierzyć że to ona mu to mówi. Chwilę później obudzili się.

**10. Rihanna – Only Girl**

Znał ją dziesięć lat. Mieli małego synka, Matthew i kolejne dziecko w drodze. Jednak nigdy się nie pobrali. Ona nie wierzyła w małżeństwo a on z dokumenty które „teoretycznie" wiązały ich do grobowej deski. Jednak widząc ją tak szczęśliwą, rozpromienioną przez kolejną ciążę, żałował że nie widział jej w białej sukni, w kościele.

Musi to zmienić, uczynić ją tą jedyną, na zawsze.


End file.
